PowerMan
by SouthernLoner
Summary: AU cross over between X-Men and power Rangers...sorry about the long wait for me but read this and then my note and you'll get some answer sorry...


DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo, Power Rangers, or anything you recognize in here anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: okay so what if Rogue wasn't just normal before joining the X-Men? what if she started out much like she had in another sense? lets see if this works out as planned...

Power X-Men

Professor Xavier didn't know what was going to happen when her past came about but he knew when it did they could handle it then and instead decided to just let it play out.

Three years later: Rogue was now officially twenty one and as she landed in a familiar place she sighed looking around calmly and stood to walk out of the plane like everyone else. They decided that they need time off and the whole team was going to Angel Grove and only the Professor new the alternative reasons for this spot.

"Professah?" she asked softly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Rogue...go ahead." he said and she smiled thankfully as she began walking away expertly the others confused beyond belief as to why she was walking away from them all. Sighing she looked around this familiar place and looked to where she knew a building was out in the middle of no where. As she continued to walk out of the town and into the flat lands as she called them she began to feel eyes watching her. Standing tall she continued glad the Professor knew to keep them all from following her to give her some time so if a fight came she could handle it herself. She stopped suddenly things surrounding her in the feild and she raised a brow looking calmer then hell.

"Get her!" she didn't see the eyes watching as she swung her bag (army duffle bag) at a group knocking them back and swinging her leg around hard. Back flipping she kicked one before hand standing as she launched over another group making them colide in a heap. She landed in a crouch and saw more creatures coming from the wood works and she grinned slightly before unzipping her leather bomber jacket and letting it fall to the ground. She leaned forward before flining her hair back and tossing it up into a tight tail high on her head and cracked her neck the rolled her shoulders until they cracked making the eyes raise a brow at her. Her right off the shoulder top showed her long time peirced belly button and lower back tattoo while on her legs were tight leather pants topped off with four inch high heeled boots the heels silver in thier metal state and a plate of metal over her toes and under the whole boot so they didn't break. She did a weird move before she slid into a defensive crouch hands ready to swing if nessessary and when needed can move in any direction. All at once she moved and they began for her. Panting she looked to see more coming to her and frowned knowing something was seriously wrong before she was over powered or so it seemed.

"We have to help her."

"Just wait." suddenly she fell right through the creature and rolled to a standing position. "Holy shit."

She whipped around eyes glowing white and the skies darkened. "Next tahme think before ya go attackin' someone." then lightening split the sky following where her hands pointed and soon she took them all down before her eyes returned normal.

A moking clap clap and she whirled frowning trying to figure out who it was then her mind supplied the name to the face. _Evlox. Devatox brother._ "Well I see I was right in my belief."

"What tha hell do y'all want?" she barked sliding into a defensive position.

"Well I thought last time we met I made it clear what I wanted..."

"Over mah dead body Evlox." she growled glaring darkly.

"Well not dead but I think I can change your mind." then had more attacking her and soon enough she had flames dancing around her holding them off eyes turning white with the growing wind. Soon enough the wind was creating a fire hurricane around her the flames growing brighter as she raised her hands and clenched her fists.

"Ah will never join." she bellowed into the wind making her sound even more majestic as her hair came loose at the force of the wind and blew around wildly. The eyes were beyond stunned by this girl before suddenly they noted Evlox was starting into the flames and knew now was the time to intervene.

"Ah but you will." she glared darkly and he was lifted and thrown back all at once the fire and wind dying.

"Never. Ah'd rather diah." she stated blandly.

"Evlox!" yelled some voices. Three voices to be specific as she turned to see a red, blue, and yellow ranger. "Leave the girl alone."

"Gal? Ah'm probably older then y'all boy." she said then turned to Evlox whose sole attention was on her. "Git over it Evlox. Aint happenin'."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mah sahde was chosen long ago." she said standing tall. "An' it has yet ta change for it never will."

"Then we shall see." suddenly he shot off an electrically blast stronger then any she had received from Storm in training and she shook in shock and blinked shaking her head with a snort.

Raising a brow she grinned. "Is that all y'all got sugah? Too bad." then threw her hands forward a blast of lightening shooting out and at him hard and forcing him back and to the ground as she dropped her hands. "Ah said no." as he disappeared to regain his strength and she fell back unconscious from the exertion of so much power in such short minutes.

"So where is Professor OIiver?" she heard.

"He said he's on his way."

"Sorry I'm late." then stopped as his eyes locked with bright green.

She slowly sat up and the other jumped seeing this before seeing them eyes locked. "Tommy?"

"Marie..." he replied stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation, weh need tahme off from savin' tha world."

"Who?"

"Rahght it's been awhile hasn't it?" she coughed slightly. "Ah'm an X-Man now."

"Nice choice...are you okay?" he went to touch her but she let her eyes widen and back flipped away from him. "Sorry." he winced slightly knowing why she did what she did though the three younger kids did not.

"Ah'm fahne an' s'all rahght. It's been awhile...how have y'all been?"

"Been great." then a wall moved as he hit a button and a large screen showed up before a face did. "Alpha!" she said in delight beaming brightly.

"Walk through it...it's a portal."

"Tha one weh were workin' on?" she asked.

"Yeah only this one feels less like being microwaved." he grinned and they all walked through.

"Alpha!" she hugged the machine.

Suddenly a loud slightly booming voice came from behind them all. "Welcome home Marie."

"Zordon." she said and turned eyes glistening as she felt her eyes brighten if possible even more. "Its good ta beh home." she said to him in responce.

"I have been making sure you have been doing well Marie."

"Ah'm glad." she said and for the first time in a long time she couldn't stop smiling. She sighed though. "Ah have ta go fer now...Ah'll beh back tomorrow." she promised then was gone in a puff of blue smoke.

They all noticed how she started to become distant from them all over the next few days and finally the Professor brought it up. "If you miss it that much Rogue return to them. They may need you more then us--

"No." she said stunning even herself. "Ah behlong here...with tha X-Men..." then sighed and walked off. Only she didn't make it far as she stopped dead Evlox landing in front of her.

"Change your mind yet ranger?"

"Not on yer lahfe." she growled and snapped into a fighting position.

"Very well." she was tackled out of the way and she stared blinking up at the male above her.

"He's gotten powerful...really powerful. He has more powers now." he offered.

"Well Ah aint weak either an' Ah owe 'im somethang." she said and phased up through him letting him fall to the ground as she flickered her eyes bright red to pure black black orbs forming in her hands. It was basically Wanda's powers only it was black because it was stronger then even Wanda could ever get hers that way.

"Damn you stubborn ass." he muttered then watched for a moment before sinking into a spot behind him full of shadows and began doing something.

She snarled. "Ah owe y'all somethang Evlox." she threw them at him knocking him back before he grinned and shot them back at her in one huge ball making her eyes widened before something black stood in front of her holding a sheild up.

"Get out of here I can handle this."

She raised a brow. "Bullshit." then said something before back flipping where by the time she landed she was in a white outfit. "Now let's handle this sugah." the other rangers stood in shock when they arrived on the seen to see the black and white ranger fighting and none knew the said two even exsisted. No one had even seen her tranform nor him so no one knew who they were but soon enough the fight was in the open and people screamed slightly watching this. She colided with a wall harshly her whole back cracking as she slid down to the ground. Shaking it off she leapt into the air and over Evlox kicking him in the back sending him into the blacks waiting forceful kick to the head. Clenching his fists suddenly a powerful electrical blast sent both flying back and white landed by the black her half on him.

"You okay?" she blinked the dots away and nodded before standing up followed by him flipping up. They rushed into the fight headlong and this time the other three joined in defeating him for the most part as he took off again.

"Who are you?" asked the three as they went back to the base.

"They are the White and Black ranger."

"Well we know that but how come we've never heard of them."

"They are new to the list." said Alpha. The two remained silent before Alpha nodded dismissing them and they were gone returning later in worry.

"Zordon what happened in town?"

"Evlox attacked a civilan and the white and black ranger showed up."

"White and Black?" asked Tommy eye brow cocked. "Since when?"

"Well Professor Olvier you could have been either of them."

"I haven't been a ranger in years." he said dismissing it.

"Well I don't know who they were but we want to know."

"Careful what y'all wish fer sugah. Sometahme it aint everythang ya think. Tommy Ah though weh were gunna go hang out?"

"Yeah come on."

"Zordon who is she exactly?"

"She was friends with Tommy when they both first moved to Angel Grove. They started the same way. They both before becoming Power Rangers were used by the same person for a twin sided team. The Green rangers were evil in every sense because of a curse. Still having the power of the green ranger left when the curse was gone they joined the power ranger in thier struggle. Soon however the green ranger left. They were then changed to many colors. White, Gold, Red, sometimes they changed to different but mainly the same. White was the last."

"So...thier not power rangers any more?"

"You must hurry. Evlox and Devatox are working together to attack Angel Grove." white and black showed up after the three other landed hard from a rather harsh attack.

"Who are you?" the white glanced down and noted they were having a hard time getting up.

Sighing. "Too old for this." she muttered darkly. Keeping her voice monotoned. "Stand up and stay back." before turning to stand with black and she noticed this time the X-Men were standing trying to figure out a plan and who was good or bad but seeing the ranger they figured that out quickly.

"So I see my dear little brother wasn't kidding when he said you were back in town White Ranger..surprising really after all this time you decide to show up...makes me wonder...who you really are behind the masks..."

The white rangers eyes narrowed darkly. "Wouldn't love to know."

"Actually i think many of us here would like to know...after all you show up in town when a whole bunch of people do and one can't help but wonder..."

"Then let me enlighten you. You know who I am Devatox...you've watched me tranform for many years...and I've taken you down just as many."

"Yes but do they? Or better yet do your 'X-Men' know?"

"Dun matter who knows yer still goin' down." she said dropping her act.

"Oh but we'll see Ranger."

"Are you forgetting us?" said the other three standing beside either of the black or white ranger.

"Let's git this damn thang over with." she growled and looked heaven ward eyes flashing white and then closed. before the ground rocked when thunder rolled in the sky the whole area shaking from the ground up and the sky down shocking Devatox.

"You didn't tell me she could do that!" she acused staring at her brother.

"Sorry it slipped my mind when you started ranting." he rolled his eyes.

"This ends now!" she said into the whirling wind before her hands shot out shooting a mixture of things knocking them back and to the ground. As she stood straight she removed her mask and her eyes flashed darkly. "Leave now."

"Never!" cried Devatox ticked now. Everything happened so quick that the other three ranger blinked as the white fell to her knees gasping Devatox and Evlox no where to be found.

* * *

Authors Notes: so sorry! please forgive me for not writing anything in a long while...it's been a rough year...anyway hope this turned out better then i think it did let me know what you think i know it may need work...and as for some of my other stories i'm going to redo them when i get the chance so bare with me please?! anyway please read and review this and let me know which of stories you want continue so i can redo them first and worry about the rest later...


End file.
